Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{p + 3}{2p - 2} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2p - 2$ $ -(p + 3) = \dfrac{2p - 2}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ -7(p + 3) = 2p - 2 $ $-7p - 21 = 2p - 2$ $-21 = 9p - 2$ $-19 = 9p$ $9p = -19$ $p = -\dfrac{19}{9}$